Usuario discusión:Toshiro814
Archivo:918d013f84fd891446538eace332490f3085ada3.png clic aquí para dejar un nuevo mensaje! Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. 7ta Division Hola soy Taichi Inuzuri,asi me conocen en la wiki,y soy el lider de la 7ta División del Gotei 13 de la wiki,me preguntaba si te gustaria formar parte de esta division,hasta ahora somos solo 3 miembros (subcapitan,4to Oficial y 5ta Oficial) vos tendrias el pueto de 6to Oficial.Te interesa???? Para informarte mas sobre este Gotei 13 entra aca: Bleach Wiki:Portal de la comunidad... Subcapitan Taichi Inuzuri *Ok ya formas parte de mi Division,tus comapañeros son: Sora Urahara (4to Oficial),Yumiko Kurosaki (5ta Oficial). *Ah y otra cosa cual seria el nombre de tu personaje????? Toshiro??? *Mmmmm si te gusta Toshiro dejatelo,sino podes buscar en otras seriees.Cuando me habises te reporto *Ok ya vas a aparecer en el Portal de la Comunidad.Si queres ver a los demas miembros entra a mi blog: 7ta División,ademas podes crear la historia de tu personaje (si queres)... *Ruisu ya me pregunto eso y ahora ya he tomado la decision,ser Kuromaru Akemi la ex Tercera al Mando de la Division.Quiero que visites mi blog de la Division ya que ahora los rangos se rigen de otra manera y creo que has subido unos puestos,no recuerdo cual es el tuyo ahora :P.Ah y ya lo olvidaba muchas gracias. *Jajajajajaja *Si,lo se,hable con tu Capitan.FELICIDADES POR TU NUEVO PUESTO.Espero que siempre recuerdas a la Septima Division y mucha suerte con tus nuevos subordinados.Nos mantendremos en contacto... Saludos Hola Como Estas Me E Pasado Por Aca Para Saludarlo Por Que Espero Podamos Ser Amigos Ōroshi Hisagi. Bueno queria decirte que pronto me hacenderan a Kyūbantai Taicho y te tenia la oferta de que fueses tu mi tercer oficial almando de la novena division haci que esperare tu o si te quieres quedar siendo un 5 oficial de la septima no tengo problemas. Ōroshi Hisagi. *Bueno tranquilo todavia no hacienden solo queria avisarte y si quieres ser mi tercer oficial cuando me haciendan solo tienes que hablar con konan y inuzuri Ōroshi Hisagi. *Bueno cuando me haciendan fijandome en tu gran trabajo quiero que seas mi teniente que te parece Ōroshi Hisagi. *Sora no me respondio el mensaje nunca y me e fijado que as editado muchas cosas y as subido tu nivel de mensajes Ōroshi Hisagi. *Tranquilo que el puesto de teniente del noveno escuadron es todo tuyo Ōroshi Hisagi. *Ya me hacendieron hablare con konan pra que te haciendadan a ser mi teniente Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Lo que pasa es que lady konan no ha modificado el portal y contamos con 0 oficiales hasta ahora estoy intentando reclutar 6 y espero sus respuestas Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Y entomces a que escuadra perteneces ahora --33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 00:58 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok elric fukutaicho yo tambien hare una historia Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Ok elric fukutaicho ya lo lei esta muy buena pronto hare la mia y como que te estava espiando para ver tu bankai xD pero no importa esta bien Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Historia No apareces en mi hisotria porque no me habias dado ninguna historia de como de conociste.Ahora veo que tienes una pero has una mas compleja y te agrego. Archivo:7.jpeg Capitan Taichi Inuzuri *Muy buena.Ya la añado a la historia *Tu historia esta muy buena tambien, especialmente la parte del gillian. Ahora quelo pienso, tu no pudiste avanzar mas puestos en la division 7, por mi aparicion como 4to oficial ¿verdad?, Jeje perdoname por eso.--33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 13:28 11 sep 2010 (UTC) *yo soy de Argentina, ¿por que?--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 09:20 14 sep 2010 (UTC) hola ex-sempai nunca hablamos cuando fuimos compañeros de divicion pero igual me fije en tu Zampakuto y si te sirve te libero del infierno en el que te encerraron - 私はあなたがロックされ地獄にあなたを解放する (Watashi wa anata ga rokku sa re jigoku ni anata o kaihō suru) colmillo de zorro endemoniado - 悪魔のような狐牙 (Akuma no yō na kitsune kiba) si quieres algo mas me avisas '""""Firma 5to Oficial Ruisu Yadomaru"""""' y por que no te gusta el nombre de mi Zampakuto perdon lei mal es que como es nombre de espiritu mujer sonaria raro pero el Espiritu de tu capitan tambien es mujer verdad No tadavia no soy administrador toshiro fukutaicho pero si es verdad pronto lo sere :) 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Pregunta Hola teniente ¿cual es la razon por la que edita tan cortado? se estan realizando cambios en la wiki y e el gotei, asi que por favor mantente al tanto y danos tu opinion. Y por cierto arregle el enlace de arriba de su discusion, pues el que tenia redirigia a la disc. de Su capitan--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 03:02 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola oye en tu historia aparece que dos sujetos mas ayudaron a Inuzuri-taicho a destruir a los gillian eramos yo y Kuronuma-sempai verdad ha y que te parece mi Zampakuto. '""""Firma 4to oficial Ruisu Yadomaru""""' gracias Elric-fukutaicho. y necesito su ayuda no se me ocurre una buena idea para mi Bankai. Gracias y pra el nombre estava pensando en '''Roiyarugādo Karasu No Hime' (ロイヤルガード媛のカラス guardia real de la princesa de los cuervos) a mi me perece que si y si tengo suerte podre ser su teniente. gracias y en este momento estas hablando con Sanbantai Fukutaicho Ruisu Yadomaru se me ilumino el foco mi Bankai sera parecido al de Mayuri Kurotsuchi pero con un cuervo gigante en vez de una oruga mira piensa en estas opiniones ' a favor kyubi ase referencia a tu division '''kyu'bi 'kyu'bantai. en contra kyubi significa 9 colas no zorro demoniaco y el nombre es muy poco original (naruto no bleach) a favor: 1, en contra: 2 en resumen: si cambialo me copiaste el termino Hime (princesa) verdad. y nieve en el infierno que es eso. Termine el Bankai miralo en mi Blog en serio no se nota ke es una especie de copia Gracias Jeje, muchas gracias por tu felicitación, espero que Konan.taicho me acepte :P. Gracias de nuevo. LovE-Shir0 00:46 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Me refiero a ver si Konan me da esa capitania, porque capitana seré xP. *¡Claro! Ha sido uno de los que más me ha ayudado. *Creo que es sanbantai-taicho ¿no? jeje *Jaja, descuida :P. *Jaja, que cosas xP. *Gracias, pero ¿cuál? ¿pasado? ¿SS? ¿ambas? Toshiro fukutaicho si quieres ser taicho no dejes la oportunidad no me molestare ok '''Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Estan muy buenas tus nuevas habilidades, al igual que tu avatar, vere si yo tambien cambio el mio, este ya esta viejo --[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 18:41 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Toshiro me refiero a que si quieres pedir un puesto de taicho no dudes en pedirlo que no me enojare 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Como que no crees si no te arriesgas nunca sabras (Celebrandondo Mas De 1000 Ediciones ^^) 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' No te apresures tampoco recuerda que si me ascienden a la division 0 esta estara vacia haci que espera un poco mas pero dejale la solicitud igual a konan 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Dejale de una ves la solicitud elric fukutaicho 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Si si puedes reclutar oficiales pero ya el usuario Shinryu Kuraiten. Es tercer Oficial 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Ahora parece que nos asenderan a mi y a Konan a Konan a la Division 0 para ser su reina y a mi a Sotaicho no piensas votar por la votacion "Creo que puede votar" por un nuevo admin 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Ya quiero que quedes tu como taicho del kyubantai toshiro y yo sere sotaicho.'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Solo creo que sere sotaicho es una idea solamente konan quedaria como reina de la guardia real y capitana de ella. 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Eso espero 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Por que eres mi teniente y te ofrecistes para el puesto si ascendiesen.'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Ademas te lo mereces 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Desde que te reclute para ser mi teniente as echo mucho :D 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Ok no se procupe siempre estare para usted :D jeje 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Busca la imagen la guardas la subes a Imageshack y usas el segundo codigo que te dan (lo sombreas y copias) lo subes la pones en el espacio en blanco la subes guardas la pagina y ya si tienes dudas solo pregunta.'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' O me pasas la imagen y yo te la pongo : D. 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Dime de que personaje quieres la imagen y yo te la pongo 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Mañana sera cuando este en mi pc ok 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Toshiro fukutaicho si puedes votar en el foro debatiendo la directiva de la wiki vota por quien tu creas o sepas que se merece el puesto de sotaicho y administrador de la wiki ok :D 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Bueno Vota Bien Y Piensa Y Analiza Bien Tu Voto.'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Bueno por sierto tenes messenger ???. 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Me podrias dar tu messenger el mio es dani-_-1109e@hotmail.com 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' 9ª division En realidad no pertenesco a ninguna division, pero me encantaria entrar en una =D 'Teban94 23:59 22 sep 2010 (UTC)' Sip, si quiero entrar, pero primero, como entro en la academia? 'Teban94 00:18 23 sep 2010 (UTC)' Gracias =D, le dejare un mensaje 'Teban94 00:21 23 sep 2010 (UTC)' No, la verdad es que no estaba en la academia, ella me incribio cuando yo se lo pedi, justo despues de que tu me lo sugirieras =3 'Teban94 00:53 24 sep 2010 (UTC)' Alguien sabe que paso con la capitana Konan, es que ya termine mi tarea de la academia y ya reporte que la habia terminado, y nadie me ha dicho nada, si esta bien o esta mal ;-( ....alguien me podria ayudar =3 'Teban94 04:39 25 sep 2010 (UTC)' Primero *Si lo se, pero primero debo terminar la academia shinigami lo antes posible. Hellblazer6 01:31 24 sep 2010 (UTC) *Perdon fue un error al ponerlo, debi haber puesto para entrar al Gotei definitivamente, no a "alguna". Hellblazer6 01:41 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Ahora, que veo tu voto para la administracion, fue bastante predecible que votarias por tu capitan, al igual que yo que vote por el mio (pero lo anule)--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 14:10 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Esto Ademas de que ya lo dije en la discucion de Lady Konan, el problema es que como ya lo arregele no se vera en la pagina original, dejame ver si te lo hago entender, aqui te explico: http://es.tinypic.com/r/33y55hj/7 es una imagen explicando lo que hizo. Ademas puedes irte al Historial del articulo y elegir la edicion de David07 con la que hize yo, compararlas y ver ahi lo que hizo. Ok, lo tendre en cuentas antes de decirselo a Lady Konan, por como dijiste puede que no esta activa asi que buscare a algien de rango Capitan y se lo dire Gracias. Para nada xD. MasterCamilo113 21:07 27 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 21:07 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo acaba de hacer de nuevo Mira, ahora acaba de estropear de nuevo el articulo "Lista de Episodios", no lo voy a arreglar para que lo veas si es que estas conectado, si no recibo una respuesta en 5 min más, le voy a sacar fotos y luego te las mando. Lo acaba de arreglar Ruisu asi que no alcanze a sacar foto D= Hacer que, si recuerda que no alcanze a sacar la foto. MasterCamilo113 23:21 27 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 23:21 27 sep 2010 (UTC) *no he dicho nada solo queria coloborarle me discupodavid 21:06 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Toshiro, ¿le crees? si no es asi le dire al staf que lo bloquee eternamente, y le impida crear cuentas espero ordenes tuyos toshiro--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 21:08 28 sep 2010 (UTC) no me suspendan lo siento es que no es suficiente demen otra opurtunidad por fadavid 21:13 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, ahora me retiro, si mañana vuelvo a haber que ha hecho las cosas con mal intencion, sera suspendido si se nota que no lo hizo con mala intencion se lo seguira perdonando, todo depende de que opinen tu y danieru, un saludo y chau--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 21:17 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Si fuestes un poco duro pero tiene que entender 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Un jalón de orejas cada ves que haces mal no tiene nada de malo 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Si pero si lo remata se ira para siempre 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Si, aun sigo en la academia, solo tengo que esperar a que me revisen mi mision (que ya la termine), y que me asignen otra despues...(Es muy util esta Academia :D) MasterCamilo113 03:51 29 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 03:51 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Si...T_T he esuchado de muchos que no han pasado por la academia, pero por otro lado es bueno ya que aprendo como usar a la wikia, ademas me gusta esta wikia, es muy completa, tiene muchos articulos, usuarios dedicados...por eso intento ayudar en lo que mas puedo. MasterCamilo113 03:58 29 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 03:58 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Por cierto...por que preguntaba si seguia en la academia?? PD: ve el Episodio 290 de Bleach (salió hoy), esta muy bueno... MasterCamilo113 04:07 29 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 04:07 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Muchas Gracias por su apoyo, seguire esforzandome para pasar la academia. MasterCamilo113 04:20 29 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 04:20 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Supongo que el voto de DAVID, sirve para el desempate, no te parece, en todo caso tanto tu como yo somos perdedores, el ganador fue el capitan Danieru,--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 00:31 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Bleach 422 the silent story Hola, perdon por molestarte pero creo que un editor no registrado a puesto informacion falsa en este capitulo del manga, lo se porque se supone que sale este jueves, ademas el titulo que pone es "TODOS MUEREN FIN". Por favor revisalo, y si es cierto que esta mal, como tu ere de un alto rango, eliminalo. Te dejo el link: http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/422._the_silent_story MasterCamilo113 03:06 30 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 03:06 30 sep 2010 (UTC) El que modifico el articulo fui yo pues lo que decia no era correcto--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 17:02 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Ausencia Estuve mucho en Naruto Wiki y por eso no entre aqui.Ahora me dedicare mas... Como te va en tu nueva,va ya no tan nueva,Division? Archivo:7.jpeg' Capitan Taichi Inuzuri' *No es tu culpa,tan solo fuiste el primero que progreso... Te sirvio la ayuda que te di por el chat, si tienes preguntas hazmela y te respondere aqui o en el chat, (mi PC ha vuelto a su velocidad normal)--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 02:14 2 oct 2010 (UTC) *Supongo que sus problemas ahora tienen algo que ver con el internet,la ultima vez que hable con ella el internet se cortaba cada dos por tres... Archivo:7.jpeg' Capitan Taichi Inuzuri' Hey como que mi discucion con la imagen que le añadi "Firma 4to Oficial Ruisu Yadomaru" Ayudita Hola, Toshiro queria preguntarte, si es que tienes tiempo podrias compilar una lista con los articulos a borrar y ponerla en mi discusion a si procedemos a borrarlos.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 22:04 4 oct 2010 (UTC) No, me refiero a los articulos innecesarios que fueron creados por los usuarios yo borre ese que decia algo sobre la relacion de Ichigo y Rukia.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 22:15 4 oct 2010 (UTC) hola de verdad disculpa con respecto a lo de la imagen me cuesta un poco entender la pagina aun Halibel kuchiki 03:02 5 oct 2010 (UTC) exacto si lo soy pero no me quedare hay vere si puedo avanzar y tu avanzaras. link=User:Ruisu yadomaru 21:27 5 oct 2010 (UTC) jakjakjak no importa intentare ser capitan del 4 escuadron. Tu Toshiro eres el prdecesor de Danieru, mientras que Ruisu sera el predecesor de James, --[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 21:37 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Aun no =(, cuando Lady Konan se conecto, no reviso la academia asi que o me he graduado aun, y eso que ya termine mis trabajos pedido D; MasterCamilo113 22:27 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Buena Idea!,´pero solo tengo que pedirle que me revisen los articulos que me pidieron como mision, y ellos ven que hacen, en un momento le digo a uno de los nuevos admin... eran Marcos Moreno, James Cullen y...Danieru? Es mismo iba a hacer, ademas como dices le tengo más confianza... MasterCamilo113 22:38 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias. Oye Toshiro si nuestro taicho es ascendido a capitan comandante si la guardia real es creada, tu te convertiras en el nuevo capitan del noveno escuadron Shinryu Kuraiten 00:43 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Toshiro soy administrador :D hablare con marcos para crear la division 0 y tu seras ascendido :D pronto despejaremos las divisiones y te informo somos la division mas grande con 3 usuarios :D 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Si estoy muy feliz tienes el msn de marcos ?? Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Asi es!, y esta es la ultima y me graduo...ya termine el articulo, solo tengo que redondearlo para que qyede perfecto, y veo que tu serás ascendido...pues CONGRATULATIONS! Felicitaciones por ello--- MasterCamilo113 23:15 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues...te deseo buena suerte, y espero que pronto seas ascendido ;) MasterCamilo113 23:20 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Ascenso Si fuiste ascendido, todos los votos fueron a favor, ya eres un capitan, ''¿a menos que quieras seguir siendo teniente? si es asi te quito el rango--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 02:10 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Ascenso Eh visto que dejaste un mensaje en la discusion de Yamato y yo justo iva a dejarle uno, asi que te respondo.Si haz sido ascendido a capitan,vos y Ruisu,ya que yo,Konan y Yamato somos ahora miembros de la Guardia Real. Archivo:7.jpeg '''Capitan Taichi Inuzuri' *Siiiii,felicidades!!!!! Exelente, felicidades por el ascenso Toshiro... no quiero decir Kyūbantai Taicho Toshiro Elric Shinryu Kuraiten 02:35 9 oct 2010 (UTC) *Taicho eso quiere decir que ahora sere tu teniente o seguire siendo tercer oficial.'' Shinryu Kuraiten 02:39 9 oct 2010 (UTC)'' *Genial, me esforzare mucho para ser un buen teniente. Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Shinryu Kuraiten 02:51 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues...yo tambien soy Capitán ;D... de la 6° División para ser exactos, ahora me esforzare para hacerle honor a este puesto MasterCamilo113 02:55 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Quieres que lo ponga como teniente en el portal? (a Shinryu)--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 02:57 9 oct 2010 (UTC) *Taicho, recuerda elaborar la ficha de tu personaje como dice en las reglas del alto mando,' Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Shinryu Kuraiten 04:27 9 oct 2010 (UTC)' *Toshiro Kyubantai taicho =O te lo dije ^^ seras un buen taicho =O no me habia dado cuenta de que te habias llevado a Shinryu xD congratulations tu taicho favorito xP ------ > 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' *Ayayayayay...perdona por mis modales...FELICIDADES por tu ascenso a Capitán!!!!!!!!!!!!!....ojalá que la psemos bien en nuestra estadia en este puesto...;D MasterCamilo113 16:23 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Firma Primero debes crear la firma,ya que no puede ser solo una imagen.Luego tienes que ir a tus preferencias (para ir tenes que posar la flecha sobre tu nombre de usuario,alli encontraras las opciones ''"Mi discusion","Paginas Seguidas","Mis Preferencias"),dentro de ellas baja hasta donde dice "''Su apodo (para firmas)",hay pone los codigos de la firma y luego haz click en le cuadrado que esta arlado del texto: ''"Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)".Luego pone guardar y pruebala,tendria que funcionar... Archivo:0.png Gādian Taichi Inuzuri *Antes tenes que crear el Archivo y enlazzarlo a las preferencias no poner los codigos.Pero no recuerdo como hacer eso,perdon... Yo tengo una forma de hacerlo (de hecho a ruisu le funciono y a camilo tambien), visita sus discusion, en las secciones en la que lo explico (Si no quieres visitarlo, dime y te explico personalmente)--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 00:56 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Imagen en la firma Bueno Aquí comienza lo complicado así que lo dividiré en pasos y explicare lo mas claro posible, si tienes dudas no dudes en decírmelas. 1) Debes crear una pagina llamada Usuario:Toshiro814/Firma, (para crear la pagina, apreta las letras rojas) aquí ira lo que tu quieres que se vea como firma, cualquier cosa, mientras no sea larga y fea claro esta. 2)Ahora para poner una imagen como firma debes poner este código 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 Reemplazando las letras mayúsculas por la imagen que quieres como firma. Ahora debes entrar a (el enlace), y completar la zona donde dice '''Su apodo para firmas' con esto. Luego nesecitas clickear la zona donde dice para tratar tu firma como wikitexto. Acuerdate que puedes modificar el tamaño de la imagen, para modificarlo debes poner [[Archivo:TUFIRMA|'Aqui expresas en pixeles el tamaño que quieres para tu imagen (pon un numero y luego px ejemplo: 28px)'|link:User:Toshiro814]] Después de eso tu firma debería funcionar pruébala en tu discusión si no te funciona avísame. Si tienes dudas házmelas saber.--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 22:01 9 oct 2010 (UTC) No te rindas por favor, dime exactamente el problema por favor, si ha los demas taichos les funciono a ti tambien deberia funcionarte, por favor dime el problema y lo solucionare (para eso soy un guardian) por cierto he modificado tu firma para que quede un poquito mejor, eres libre de modificarla de nuevo si quieres--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:46 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, soy nueva Hola soy Ijner Iaraba y quiero preguntarte 2 preguntas y si me puedes ayudar: 1.Como puedo entrar en la academia shinigami 2.Como puedo acher esa tabla con: mi nombre, afilicion, tipo de sangre... Gracias Ijner iaraba 11:49 12 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Hola Taicho, quiero decirle gracias aunque que mi tiempo como teniente haya sido tan corto, pero ahora he sido ascendido a capitan del decimotercer escuadron. Archivo:13.jpeg' Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:43 12 oct 2010 (UTC)' 'Gracias' Gracias por saludar y por ofreserme tu ayuda en cualquier momento, si tengo algun inconveniente te avisare. Gracias Vasto Lord 23:14 12 oct 2010 (UTC) A si? Debe ser porque la tienes puesta en tus preferencias, pues hasta fines de octubre o noviembre (no e bien la fecha) monaco seguira, pero despues sera borrada para no la pueda ver nadie (solo es cuestion de tiempo), Ahhh pero tambien podemos hacer que todos lo vean como antes hasta que la borren, yo simplemente no lo puse porque seria mucho cambio--'''Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 09:58 13 oct 2010 (UTC) *Solo es cosa de dejar volar la imaginacion, aunque ya se me acabaron las ideas de los shinigamis, tengo alguna ideas para resurecciones. Otra cosa, las zanpakutos de Ginkotei y Haru, eran mis otras opciones para la mia al inicio, pero al final escogi Gesshoku. Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:30 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, quisiera pedirte que escrbias tu opinion en el nuevo foro, pues definira como seguira el gotei 13--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 19:46 15 oct 2010 (UTC) *Necesitas ayuda? Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:54 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Foro:Encuesta para definir reglas del gotei 13 de bleach--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 20:01 15 oct 2010 (UTC) *Como en que necesitas ayuda? Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 20:29 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Buena Idea (Opinion Personal) Hola, sabes, yo creo que una buena idea seria crear un lugar (post) en donde pongan a todos los Usuarios activos, y se les vayan asignando tareas que deberan termnar al cabo de un tiempo asignado, es decir, como asi mira: Toshiro Elric debera terminar las siguientes tareas al cabo de 1 semana: *Tarea 1 *Tarea 2 *Tarea 3 Y asi podriamos terminar de redactar los episodios y capitulos del manga, Es solo una Opinion Personal, asi que no te alteres. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 20:34 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro, le pedire la opinion a Oroshi Hisagi, podria hacerle un COPY-PASTE de lo que te mande ...mmm...pero, mejor seria esperar a que termine la encuesta para definir las reglas del Gotei 13, no te parece? *Bueno puedo decir que practicamente es una zanpakuto de fuego y agua(hielo), por que no vi ninguna tecnica de tierra y aire, tal vez podrias hacer una zanpakuto con un elemento muy unico que en realidad no ha aparecido en Bleach, oscuridad. Por eso yo escogi una zanpakuto de luz-electricidad por que en realidad en el manga no aparecio ese elemento, la tuya podria ser oscuridad-fuego o oscuridad-hielo, bueno eso fue lo que se me ocurrio. *Me alegra haberte ayudado, tu Bankai podria representar el noveno circulo del infierno, el que se supone es de hielo. *Bueno en realida yo solo decia, como una frase asi "ahora conoceras el verdadero abismo infernal". Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 21:33 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Te parece? ¿Te parece? Se lo quise decir bien =( Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri Mascara Hola, Toshiro, queria preguntarte como es que le has hecho para hacer esa mascara, o sea con que programa?--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 22:28 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Cierto de que manera lo hiciste, quedo mejor que la mia, fue con photoshop o algun programa mejor Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 01:38 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno dile que le quedo bien, te parecio bien la curiosidad, vi que tambien la pusiste Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 04:11 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok,ya te agrego.Tu mision es la creacion de 061. Lesson2: Shattered shaft. Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri *Te faltan dos cosas,la Categorí y la Plantilla de navegacion.Hasta ahora "Artículo Casi Perfecto". Si es cierto, Taichi crea la de el y Oroshi, y yo la mia con el antagonista de la saga Miroku Seisuke, solo que tengo que perder la batalla, no siempre se gana jajaja, la tuya la esta creando Yamato no? Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 20:55 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Suena una agenda apretada, la mia seria igual hace un mes(no he dejado el cole, estoy activo en la wiki y creo algunos capitulos...asi que...justo ahora estoy soltero jajaja), sabes me gustaria que en algun momento de la saga tu y yo pelearamos juntos contra alguien usando nuestras mascaras. Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 21:23 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Esta buena,lastima que tienes que dejar afuera a Ruisu para enseriarte en la pelea Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 02:54 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Entonces ahora soy el unico controlado no?, si todo queda asi podremos hacer una pelea entre tu y yo para despues en la saga Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 03:03 21 oct 2010 (UTC) ok entrare hola gracias por responder mi inquietud pero aqui tengo otra como entro a la academia ha y otra como pongo la ficha de mi personaje en el foro es que estoy al go confundido con eso, espero atiendas mi inquietud The Phantom Reaper hola. Ahora estoy en la Academia , estoy achiendo el Nido de los Tres Cifras. Ijner iaraba 16:33 22 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Por si quieres Hola, Toshiro solo te queria decir que si quieres puedes quitarle la barra de contenido a tu userpaige poniendo , arriba de tu pagina (como esta escrito, incluso con las barras) te lo digo, para que asi tu imagen que dice Toshiro Elric quede arriba de todo, aunque si quieres no lo uses-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 19:57 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Me refiero a la que dice Toshiro elric, esa grande con la que inicias toda la historia de tu personaje-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 20:42 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Perdona la tardanza de mi respuesta, ese codigo lo debes poner arriba de toda la pagina-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 01:43 23 oct 2010 (UTC) si, exacto-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 02:16 23 oct 2010 (UTC) No te procupes ya lo he hecho yo, veras que tu pagina queda mas buena, por cierto ahora te agrego en lo del proyecto-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 10:23 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, pues bien, hoy mismo he terminado mi trabajo. El Nido de los tres Cifras. Si quieres puedes mirar, en Academia Shinigami. Ijner iaraba 18:09 23 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Respuesta Si, me gusta la propuesta, pero ahun ahi mucho hasta que gradue... Ijner iaraba 18:31 23 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Gracias Gracias, una pregunta, tienes teniente? Ijner iaraba 18:39 23 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba propuesta Si quieres, puedo ser yo, porque cuando e entrado en la Academia e tenido 66 ediciones, y si voi asi voi a tener max 250 y me voi a poder ajuntar:) solo si quieres;) Ijner iaraba 18:45 23 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Bale Si, te prometo si graduo y si voy a tener 250 voy a ser tu teniente, y tu, me lo prometes que me vas a esperar? Ijner iaraba 18:52 23 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Muchas gracias! Una pregunta, es lo mismo ser teniente que ser sub-capitan? La pagina esa, es Especial o sea se cambia automaticamente, pero ya no importa, pues ya esta desactivada esa funcion de usuarios destacados.-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 10:16 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Holaa como puedo inscribirme en la Academia Shinigami Soi fong suzumebachi 15:48 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Toshiro, una preguntita, Sôtaichô tiene que ver si esta bien eso de El Nido de las tres Cifras, no??El es el responsable? Ijner iaraba 15:51 24 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Porque hace dos dias que le he dico que lo he terminado, y aun no me a dicho nada:( Eso quiere decir que le ha gustado? Y me va asignar otra mision? No veo nada:(... ni un bien ni un mal........:( :( Hola Toshiro, quiero decirte que si voi a tener 20 ediciones, voi a tener 200 :). A si, buena suerte en la batalla:) Ijner iaraba 17:13 25 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Hola, me e pasado a ver como va la Academia, y he visto que me ha dado otra mision, pero ningun acept. Es alguna cosa mala o se le a olvidado?? Ijner iaraba 11:40 26 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Hola Toshiro, tengo otra pregunta, si ia e pasado la primera prueba, tengo que quitar la plantilla de la primera prueba, no es asi?? eso es logico... Ijner iaraba 16:00 27 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Pues...mira, ya e terminado mi primer examen de la academia ( ese de El nido de las tres cifras) y ahora tengo el segundo examen, y en el primer examen e puesto una plantilla de "en construccion"y que no moleste el trabajo, ahora la tengo que quitar si ya no trabajo en el (en el primer examen) Eso es logico... Ijner iaraba 12:11 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias, era logico pero me queria asegurar:D A si, el usuario Jean Pierre kurosaki de la Academia, me a dicho que quiere entrar en la division, y me a dicho si puedo prenguntarte si puede entrar en tu division... Ijner iaraba 17:50 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, le voi a decir, pero va a ser 3 oficial? A si, gracias por poner : Teniente : puesto vacante (proximamente a ocupar) me e alegrado :D Bale, una pregunta : Cuanto es la hora en Colombia? Batalla Toshiro llego la hora, Toshiro Vs Shinryu en la historia, aunque todavia no es la pelea mas buena entre nosotros, iniciala tu y luego yo le pongo otras cosas Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:12 24 oct 2010 (UTC) No el que esta encerrado es Miroku y yo estoy controlado para liberarle, espera un momento ya se como iniciar parte de la pelea, editala en dos minutos Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 21:12 24 oct 2010 (UTC) *Segun Yamato yo gano y libero a Miroku, no liberemos Bankai y que te gano a ti con ventaja de mascara *Me referia a que iba a poner algo hasta que liberas ahora editala tu *Si, yo decia terminar asi, usas tu nueva tecnica el Kuro kōri, terminas exhausto y yo aparesco con mi mascara puesta y te lanzo un''' Getsu Bakuhatsu''' *Si esta buena, la comeze a leer como a los doce segundos de que lo guardaste, la pondre en la pagina del foro y tal vez le pongo un poco mas de pelea :) *Toshiro ya lo puse en el foro con algo mas de pelea, miralo a ver si quieres ponerle algo mas Hola Gracias por darme la bienvenida pronto voy a entrar a la academia shinigami!!! Gracias por tu atencion Archivo:Insignia.jpg Yukiko Ya lo se xD, solo que cuando ablamos en "directo" tu me dices y asi calculo :):D para ver la diferencia para ponerme a la wiki :D si no, me puedo ponerme cuando quiera y voi a estar años xD para ablar xD Ijner iaraba 14:34 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Saludos Saludos Toshiro Taicho. En respuesta su pregunta: Me ausenté por detalles escolares; puesto que acabo de entrar a la univwersidad; y perdí el internet en cas; pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que entro casi del diario a Bleach wiki últimamente, y decidí aprovecharlo para mejorar el sitio. Gracias por preguntar. A Su Total Disposición: 200px|link=user:Daruno.De.Jador 200px|link=Usuario Discusión: Daruno.De.Jador 16:29 29 oct 2010 (UTC) division hola toshiro! he terminado mis tres examenes de la academia, ya lo aceptara danieru medina y me graduare, segun tu futura teniente puede que sea tu oficial, nos vemos!Jean Pierre kurosaki 17:28 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Que tal Toushiro? ahun estoy en el segundo examen...ahun no lo ha visto,pero Jean Pierre kurosaki va a graduar y va a venir a tu division...ahora cuanto es la hora en Colombia si no te molesto... Ijner iaraba 20:34 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Del dia o de noche?? No me digas que es verdad, que yo exploto, aqui son las 11:34 de la noche y ahi las 3:34 de la tarde? Lo tengo muy mal... :))Ijner iaraba 20:43 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Es la diferencia de 8 horas + y es con 2 horas mas que en Japon! Pero da igual :D ;) Bueno, me voy a dormir...Buenas noches (para mi y para ti cuando sera noche claro!!!) Ijner iaraba 20:52 29 oct 2010 (UTC) respuesta hola! gracias por dejarme ser el tercer oficial (cuando me acepten el tercer examen), ahora te respondo: cuando iba a pedirtelo estaba haciendo mi segundo examen de la academia, queria acabarlo rapido porque no era muy difícil, así que primero lo termine. Cuándo termine me fije en mi discusión y me dijo ijner iaraba que ya te lo habia pedido por mi, porque somos amigos y supongo que lo hizo para que no lo pidiera otro, ya que aun esta vacante para cualquiera, pero repito, ES MI SUPOCISION. igual muchas gracias!!Jean Pierre kurosaki 20:43 29 oct 2010 (UTC)